It's Not A Normal Life
by Bethan Forever
Summary: Gabe LaViolet had a Normal life until He finds out that he is adopted his real Family lives in a town call Whitechapel when he gets there he begins to fall for Two Different People and What Happened when he finds out his Supernatural family what will he do? and a Old foe returns with a plot to take Gabe's magic what will happened? Benny/Ethan Erica/Rory Gabe/OC/OC (Way Better!)
1. Goodbye Seattle and Hello Whitechapel

Me: Hey Guys I'm BACKKKKK!

Benny: Hi My People!

Ethan: Benny they are not your people oh and Hey boys and girls

Me: Yeah Benny They Are My People!

Benny: and my People too!

Me: BENNY! I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU!

Benny: Why?

Me: Because you got me Sick! Remember?

Benny: Oh Yeah

Ethan: Guys Not Now Because we've got storys to do  
Remember?

Me: Yeah Remember Benny

Benny: Me? You said you were going to kill me? Remember?

Me: Shut up Benny

Benny: Shut up Hays

Ethan: Okay then if there's two kill each other I'm here to do this story then

Me: Okay Sorry Benny

Benny: Yeah I'm sorry too

Me: then Okay this story is my first Crossover story ever! and this still is a Bethan Story!  
the Categorys are My Babysitter's a Vampire and Radio Rebel and Don't ask why  
I just got in my head so I had to do it

Ethan: Hays is also doing Buffy The Vampire Slayer and My Babysitter's a Vampire  
Crossover story too and that story is still is a Bethan story

Benny: Yup and I'm Buffy's So

Me & Ethan: Benny SHUT UP!

Benny: Sorry

Me: and I'm thinking about two more storys But I think three storys are okay for now

Me & Benny & Ethan: Here is the chapter one of It's Not a Normal Life Enjoy

**Chapter 1 of It's Not a Normal Life Name of the Chapter Goodbye Seattle and Hello White Chaple**

* * *

**Gabe's Pov  
**  
I was listen to some Music by I mean Music I mean my music the G's  
We've Became More known because of the whole Radio Rebel thing  
everyone wants to see Radio Rebel Boyfriend's Band man Even  
Gavin wanted her in the band So I put her in the band...I thought to myself  
when I heard My Mom Calling my name

Gabe! Come DownStairs!...My mom said as I got off my bed and went to the door  
and open it

Coming!...I said as I went down the stairs as I went into the Kitchen  
I saw my mom and dad sitting at the table

What's Going On?...I said

Sit Down Honey we have something to tell you...My mom said as I sitting down

What is it?...I said looking at my mom and dad

Well Honey It's Umm How do I say it?...My mom said

Gabe You're a Adopted...My dad said

WHAT!?...I said looking my mom

Yes It's True Honey You're a Adopted...My Adopted mom said

NO! IT CAN"T BE IT JUST CAN"T!...I Screamed as my Adopted mom and dad looked at me

Well Gabe It's True Look...My Adopted dad said before I cut him off

I WANT TO KNOW EVERTHING ABOUT MY REAL FAMILY! NOW!...I said

If you want to know everthing...My Adopted mom said

I want to know Everthing about If Gabe is my Real name my family..I said

Well Gabe is your Real Name but your Last Name is Weir  
your Real Family lives in a town call White Chaple You have  
a Twin Brother and you have a Sister too But no one knows  
where is she and you have a Grandma and a dad...My Adopted mom said

My Mom?...I said

Die right after she had your Sister...My Adopted dad said

What are their's names?...I said

Benny and Tarah...My Adopted mom said

I want to see them then...I said

Okay you can see them this Weekend...My Adopted dad said

No not this weekend Tomorrow...I said

Really? Why Tomorrow?...My Adopted mom and dad said

I just want to...I said

Okay then I will call your Grandma and tell her you're come...My Adoped mom

* * *

**Grandma Weir's Pov**

* * *

I was Making Potions when the phone ring

Grandma Can You get that I think a could be Ethan!...Benny said from up stairs

Okay Honey Hello?...I said

Hi Are you Miss Weir?...Woman said over the phone

Yes Is she and who are you?...I said

this Is Allison Remember Gabe's Adopted mom...Allison said

Allison! How is Gabe?...I said

He's good I told him about you and Benny and He's wants to see you two...Allison said

What!? Really!? He does want to see us!?...I said

Yes He Does and He wants to come tomorrow...Allison said

He Does!? oh my god BENNY COME DOWN STAIRS I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING..I said

Why Grandma? is Ethan here yet?...Benny said from up stairs

No is About your Brother Gabe!...I said

WHAT DOES HE WANT TO SEE US!?...Benny said as he ran down the stairs

Yes and He's Coming tomorrow...I said

What I get to see him and he gets to see Ethan Amanda and Rory...Benny said

Yes he does get to see your Boyfriend and Friends...I said

So He Will be there tomorrow at 4:00...Allison said

Okay Tell him we can't wait to see him...I said

I will Okay Bye...Allison said

Bye Allison...I said as I got off the phone

* * *

**The Next Day At The Seattle Airport Gabe's Pov**

I was sitting in the airport waiting to go see my family then I felt Someone  
hand on my shoulder I Turn around to see who it was and it was Tara and Right behind  
her was Gavin

Hey Tara...I said as I pull her into a hug

So How are you doing?...Tara said as she pull out of the hug

Um Good I guess Hey Man...I said as Gavin came behind Tara and put his  
arms around her

Hey G So Um You know my Cousin Amanda right?...Gavin said

OHH I like her...Tara said

Yeah I remember her why?...I said

Well She Call me today and says She friends with Benny...Gavin said

Cool I Guess I Will have a friend on the first day of school then...I said

Flight 26 from Seattle to WhiteChaple is now foe Boarding...a Woman said

Well I Guess that's me...I said as I pick up my luggage

Bye Gabe...Tara said as she give me a hug

Bye Tara..I said as I pull out of the hug and looked at Gavin who just smile  
and me hug

Bye Gabe...Gavin said as we pull out the of hug

Bye G...I said as I walk away I turn round one last time  
and Tara and Gavin smileing at me I smile back then I walked  
down that little hall and got on the Plane

as I waiting on the plane to go I got lost in my thoughts  
I thought on

What My Real Family is like what is my brother like what is my grandma like  
and what I think my sister is like if I can find her Just then I felt the Plane  
began to moved

Goodbye Seattle and Hello WhiteChaple...I said to myself

* * *

Me: Hey guys I think is Chapter was good

Benny: Yeah I think this story is going to good

Ethan: Yea It is Next is Buffy The Vampire Slayer and My Babysitter's a Vampire  
Crossover

Me & Ethan & Benny: See you in the next story


	2. Welcome To Whitechapel

**Hey! Everyone for Crossover Stories Bethan Forever here and Back with an Update for  
It's Not A Normal Life Sorry for Not Updating for SO LONG I kinda drop out of the Crossover Stories  
And I've kinda Drop out of Like Mother Like Son But I'll try to update that one But for Right now  
I'm doing It's Not A Normal Life Gabe Will find out about His Different Kind of Family in a Few chapters  
And I'm in the middle of making Slash for Gabe and I need help with that Some of my Readers don't like  
Slash But Votes Please? No Slash with the Amanda and Gabe Pairing Slash With Gabe and Brandon  
So Please Vote!**

**Brandon: Really? I Love my Gabe better then this Gabe He pisses me off**

**(My OC) Gabe: Yeah Bethan can you make him like me? Please!?**

**Rockstar Gabe: Yeah right I am not becoming a Geek *Laughing***

**Geeky Gabe: * Eyes turn Yellow Hisses at Him with Fangs out* Yes you'll or I'll Bite you and then turn you  
Get it? Got it? Now?!**

**Me: *Grabs Both boys heads and Knocks them together* Please! Stop! Gabe is gonna be A Geek Because  
It doesn't fall far from the other Brother**

**Rock star Gabe Geek Gabe Brandon Erica Rory and Amanda: Huh? Whata mean?**

**Me: Guys are so stupid Gabe's gonna be a Geek because Benny's a Geek Get it? Before I Start biting!**

**All of them: YEAH! We do!**

**Me: Good Now someone Please Say What I own and don't own please?**

**Sarah: *Rolling eyes* I'll do it Bethan Forever doesn't own My Babysitter's a Vampire or Radio Rebel  
Or Me *Hisses* Good thing Erica Rory Benny Ethan Gabe or any of the Radio Rebel characters and  
the MBAV ones as well But She does own Brandon Amanda And Some other OC's from this story and  
The Story line and What's gonna happened at the End will leave you guys shock!**

**Me: Yeah don't give away about what's gonna happen So Yeah**

**That's about it Um One thing Sarah and Jesse are Missing in this story and Sarah and Ethan's date never  
happened Kinda Of an AU SO yeah Here's Chapter two of It's Not A Normal Life Enjoy!**

**Until The End**

**~Bethan Forever and P.S The start of This Chapter Is the Morning Of the Day Gabe left SO Yeah!**

* * *

**Chapter Two - Welcome To Whitechapel**

* * *

**Benny's POV**

Man I had a Great night last night Before I get there I'll tell About What has happened Since Sarah became a Full  
Vampire Ethan was all heartbroken after She left without saying goodbye leaving Ethan like that He told me  
that He was finally over her and About time to So then I could make my move Yeah I've a Crush on Ethan at that  
time I mean Who could blame me? His Dark Brown eyes His Cutest Face ever! and Everything about him Just made me  
Like him But I knew Ethan would never get over Sarah which he didn't stop hanging out with me and Even Rory  
Just lock himself in his room Erica and I were the only ones worried about him Erica was keeping her word to  
watch over Ethan Which She couldn't if She didn't see him and Me I'm always worried about him So Only his mom and  
Dad would let me into the house since they knew me And A Flashback would work better But can't have one this  
second And As I used not do I had knock on his door And the door opens showing off Only wearing Boxers and messy  
Hair sleepy looking Ethan Knowing Me I was trying to talk him out of hiding and Get Over Sarah and Ethan didn't  
say anything I growled out very pissed off that Sarah could leave like this No wonder why I hate her  
I finally had enough with this and I kissed Ethan who kissed back And Ever since then We've been going out  
Happy knowing I was the one that gotten Ethan over Sarah Now I'm laying in my bed as My fingers through Ethan's  
hair Everything is Amazing Great and Awesome My Brother's coming back School's starting up again  
Erica and Rory are flying back today to meet Gabe After finally getting away from Anastasia Little Miss Fang-Thing  
and The Vampire Council to start school until I admitted I had a Twin Brother and maybe a sister out there  
then My cell phone started going off I knew it as Brandon's ring tone I think it was a text I grab my cell  
went to the texts and Saw it was a Text from Brandon

**'Hey Dude Me and Your Grandma are going to Pick up Gabe see ya at 5:00 or 7:00!', The Bran-Man**

I smirked "The Bran-Man?" Only Ethan's brother I mean they're the same I just hope me and Gabe are the same  
as Brandon and Ethan

* * *

**A Few Hours Later 6:14 P.M At The Whitechapel AirPort**

* * *

**Gabe's POV**

Ugh I'm tired of this I knew It was gonna be long with the flying I really hate it But I get to see My Real Family  
Not like I didn't love my Other Mom and Dad Just I need to know my Real Family and I was lied to about my age  
I'm really 16 Like My Brother and Not 17 going on 18 Gotta hate my Fake Family All I did was look outside the  
little window Which was Hard Since I was seated in the middle of the Plane that middle part Which had three seats  
and I was sitting all by myself Because My Grandmother had gotten the seats just for me and My Stuff  
I guess My Brother Benny was Like that I hope we're alike Being Twins and all I listened to my Songs along the way  
then My Zy-Pod died on me Just When the Plane finally landed And Everybody gotten off I went to where  
you get your Bags and stuff and Grab my Guitar and other band stuff and sat down waiting on My new Grandma and  
This guy that was I knew as My Brother's Bestfriend/Boyfriend Gay or Bi who knew rubbing my eyes Since  
I awoke at 5:00 A.M this morning leaning my head back I took out my sun-glasses and put them on and closed my  
eyes thinking about how much everything's gonna change for me I'm not an Only Kid anymore I've a Twin  
Brother and maybe a Sister out there And Also I've no Friends here All of them are back home then there's  
the Band I can keep that going With me living in another town and My friends are about to get out of High School  
And I suck I crossed my arms and sighed out loud Not even three seconds after I sighed I felt somebody or some bodies  
standing over me

Back off Please.,.,.,.,.,I rolled my eyes even though they couldn't see me rolling them they didn't move Then  
I heard something in my head or mind or both that Freaked me out

_'You think that's him?' _My eyes widened through my glasses I saw a Boy and an Old Woman standing over me I knew  
it was the Boy's voice One thing I wanted to know was How In the Fuck Am I hearing them

_'I know it is Because He looks like Benny duh!' _The Old Woman's voice answered rolling her eyes I laughed I guess  
that's My Grandma But were they talking through Each other's minds Which was Weird

_'Sorry Grandma Weir' _The Boy's Voice apologized to the Old Woman I smirked and took off my glasses Thinking  
if I could hear their Mind talking Was something weird going on as soon as I did take off my glasses that Boy's  
looks Just grab me He had Dark Brown Wave or Curly Hair About to my shoulders In Tallest That Cutest Face I've ever  
seen And Dark Brown eyes that made my heart stop looking at him I saw that He was looking at me as well  
From what I saw was Love and a bit of Lust in those Dark Brown eyes Wait What Love? This is weird I just shook my  
head before smiling at Grandma and I got up only to get hugged by Her

Oh um.,.,.,.,.I was trying to find the right words I just couldn't I'm happy just to be with my Real Family now

It's So great to see you again Sweetie.,.,.,.,Grandma told me in a happy/sad voice I wonder why on that sad part  
I hugged back looking over at that Boy I just couldn't help to but to look at him Grandma pulled away  
Just for the Boy to walk over me me then held out his hand for me to shake

I'm Brandon Morgan..,.,.,.,.,.He said smiling at me I grab his hand and shook it

Hi Brandon I'm Gabe LaViolet-Weir Or Now Just Weir I guess.,.,.,.,I said then frowned then smirked

Well You've to meet Everyone else back at at the house.,.,.,.,.Grandma told me as I grab my Bags and other  
Band stuff getting help from Brandon and we walked out to Grandma's car I looked at the car which was Like an Old  
1950's Red and White Car that looked like that car from that I forgot the name as Brandon put them into  
the car I just watched him Why Am I watching him? with my arms crossed I got into the backseat of the car  
Only to have Brandon sit next to me and We were on our way My hand somehow without me knowing  
grab Brandon's I gasped as I felt like I was going into some thing of a vision

**Gabe's Vision**

**Flash**

I saw Three guys watching or following a Girl then I heard Screaming as I saw them run away I gasped in  
vision looking at the Girl holding a Bloody Rat with Her eyes weren't normal they were Yellow Like  
Vampire Yellow and She flash up still holding the rat then Everything went by Fast Then I saw A dance and I saw What  
looked like myself wearing a Funny looking Tux then This Tall Guy with Neon Blue eyes not normal holding  
Someone that looked like Brandon But It wasn't him as A Brown Headed Girl and a Blonde Headed Girl wearing  
dresses ran up to him the Guy dressed up all in Black holding onto I guess Who was Ethan really tight hold on him  
as Brandon ran up to the Girls stopped next to the Blonde Headed Girl I heard them saying About in 500 years  
you won't even remember his name and come with him and Be what you're supposed to be then that Girl in the purple  
Dress She will never ever be one of you Okay the The Hell is going on here? That Guy smirked at that Girl's  
answer and Said "We'll see about that" then pulled up Ethan's sleeve and I heard a Painful groan and grunt come  
out of Ethan's mouth as He was trying to pull his wrist from the guy then He let go of Ethan and he fell to the ground  
With them looking on in Horror as Ethan started rolling around in a Very fast speed

'Now! either you become One of us Or Ethan does', The Guy said

'It's your choice see you soon', He told them as the doors behind him and ZOOM He wasn't there anymore What The FUCK!?

'ETHAN!', The Brown Headed Girl cried and ran up to His Speeding Body as Benny ran up to Brandon and the Blonde  
Headed Girl

'Ethan!', Benny yelled I heard Ethan telling her Not to do something I saw FANGS?! As IN VAMPIRES?!

'Sarah no don't', Ethan groaned out before the Sarah Girl stuck her teeth into Ethan's wrist Vampire Vemon got into my  
Head that Word Vampires can't be real they just can't be Benny turned to the Blonde Headed Girl

'Erica What's Sarah doing?', Brandon and Benny asked That Erica Girl didn't turn her head away from the two  
on the ground

'Saving him', Erica answered sadly as Sarah took her fangs out of Ethan's wrist before he passed out after She did  
then another Flash I saw a Hooded Guy standing before me His face I couldn't see I knew He was smirking

**'Welcome Back Gabe so nice to see you again I've so much to tell you about your Real Family', He told me**

**'I don't care I'm taking myself out of this!', I said before I knocked myself out of this Vision thing**

**End of Gabe's Vision**

I gasped out loud and looked around me I saw We had stopped in a drive way and Grandma and Brandon were  
out of the car getting my stuff How long was I out for? And Who's this Guy and that another guy  
Was Everything I never even believed in Was Real? Vampires? Werewolves? Ghosts? And Like Harry Potter as well?  
That's Awesome! So JK wasn't high When She did Harry Potter Books! Haha I sighed out and opened my door  
only to get out and bump into Brandon I fell on my back and Brandon landed on top of me and I laughed  
as Brandon blushed seeing where He was laying on me his bottom half was laying in my lap as His head was on my  
chest getting a head shook from Grandma and Brandon got off of me and helped me up by grabbing my hand  
I felt something weird going through my body I just shook it off before following them into the house My New house  
I don't know why But I feel more at home as We walked through the door There was a Big Yell of "WELCOME HOME!"  
scared the Living daylights out of me I smiled seeing Benny and Ethan who had their arms wrapped around each  
other Two Blondes The Girl I knew as Erica from that vision thingy and the Blonde Boy I didn't know Who He was  
there was a Brown Headed Girl I knew as Gavin's Cousin Amanda She's Hot I mean it but I feel differently about her  
now I liked the Geeky Amanda better Hair fixed up sometimes wearing Geek Clothes and Glasses Now Tighter  
Clothes Hair always fix up just right and No Glasses I kinda Like Geeks That's why I like Brandon He's Cute  
And Add that I didn't see the Brown Headed Girl from that Vision thingy the first one that walk over to me was  
that Boy

Hey Dude! I'm Rory! But you can call me RV! Or BATMAN! Or Rory 'The Vampire Ninja!'.,.,.,...,.Rory said grabbing my  
Hand and shaking it up and down very fast I looked at the Blonde Headed Girl Who was smiling at me and grab  
Rory away from me

Sorry about My Boyfriend Hi Gabe I'm Erica.,.,.,.,.,,Erica smiled then hugged me I heard her smelling my neck  
before letting go Next was Amanda

Hey Dude Welcome To Whitechapel you need some awesome luck you're gonna need it.,.,.,.,Amanda told me before walking pass me Next was  
Benny and Ethan that I walked to I didn't know what to say When I was pulled into a hug by Benny a tight Hug

Welcome Home Brother.,.,.,.,.,Benny said it sounded like He was crying I think I was too I felt something wet  
rolling down my face Yep Tears of being happy

Yeah welcome back to the Weir family Gabe and good luck you're gonna need it.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.Ethan wished me I smiled  
and nodded returning Benny's hug I Hope My Life Stays Normal But with these Vision Things My Life Just Gotten Weird  
and Not Normal

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

A Man's Shoes were heard walking down to His hiding spot Were was hidden in His Home Were Two Vampires  
were tie up on the wall still in their same clothes after being there for almost three months Even though  
Their End-Maker was feeding them They were still weak after being hit by that Vampire killing thing  
He stood in front of them with a Smirk on his face then punch the Male Vampire in the stomach making him  
groan in pain as the Female turned her head away from him as the Black hooded man turned to his spell-book  
and flipping through it Until He was on the Page He wanted

You'll never get away with this!.,.,.,.The Girl Vampiress hissed at him with a move of his hand knock her head against  
the wall She let out a moan of a Pain

Shh!.,.,.,He told her before smiling at the page before him the Page said

**The Power Of The Twins and Their Sister's Powers Is The Most Powerful Who Ever Can Get It Will Have And Can Have The Whole World At Their Feet**

He smiled before looking at the Photo in his Book Of Two Twin Boys With Green Eyes and Their Sister Also With Green Eyes He knew Who they were

Soon I'll be coming for you three Gabe Benny and Tarah Weir.,.,.,.,.He smirked His eyes turned Purple

* * *

**Okay SO Sorry for the Long Wait I hope this chapter Makes up for it I'll update this One I few times Until  
After I finish Different Way Season Two The updates will come here! and the photo will change for this  
One Since They've a Sister and Okay Who's the Black Hooded man? Who are the Two Vampires?  
Find Out Soon! And What's Gabe's Powers? He's a Seer! Like Ethan Brandon's a Spell Master  
And As you can see My Writing Style has change a lot And I love it Writing With more words explaining  
more Tell me you guys like it!**

**Read&Review Please! I need them!**

**Until My next updates**

**~Bethan Forever**


	3. New Life New School And New Girl?

**Hey Guys! I'm back with a Newer Chapter for It's Not A Normal Life I'm thinking about  
Starting another Cross over After I finish this one a Pretty Little Liars And My Babysitter's a Vampire one They're my Both favorite shows And I was watching it On My Season Three DVD of PLL And Who can Aria  
be family to Ethan or Benny? I already know Who's gonna end up with Aria Not! Benny and or Ethan!  
So Yeah I joined Tumblr Yup I'm bethanfangirl So If you're on there Please Follow me! So I hope everybody enjoys My Cross-over Story And also The SLASH and UNSLASH Is still in the way SO Gabe/Brandon? Or Gabe/Amanda? Tell me! I know I'll get a more Votes for Slash! then anything So I'm leaning more towards Slash Since that Has a Much bigger Fan base and so forth So All I can say is If you're on Tumblr Or on Facebook So Please Like and Follow Me Here's the names as well**

**Follow On Tumblr: bethanfangirl  
Like On Facebook: Bethan Forever (Yeah duh I had no other name for it)  
And Also Favorited me and Follow Me on FanFiction I update when I finish all of my chapters!**

**Gabe: Hey guys So I hope you enjoy the Last chapter Because It wasn't that Action and All Vampires yet or something like that. well anyways Check out the Newer Bethan Stories' and stuff like that!**

**Brandon: So A Lot has happened since the last chapter Like More new Bethan Stories coming out and Updating So yeah and there's going to be After this Cross-over that Is going to keep going What I mean is There's going to be another Cross-over story to this one! It's a My Babysitter's A Vampire/Radio Rebel/How To Be Indie Cross-Overs Story! But since there's No place for How To Be Indie So It's Another My Babysitter's A Vampire/Radio Rebel So yeah Erica?**

**Erica:*Rolling her eyes then smiles* The Newer Bethan stories Like Blue Moon(My Way) Looks Can Be Deceiving Come Back to Me Vintage Cars can be Fun too A Shaking Heart Love with Whole New Feeling By TeamEthanMorgan Feeling Something New and The almost Ending of ElDemonioMasscaradoLuver1995's Bethan Story Borken and I can't wait to read A Demon's Fate!**

**Rory: So I guess that I am doing this Part SO Bethan Forever doesn't own My Babysitter's a Vampire or Radio Rebel Or anything Else to MBAV/Radio Rebel But Bethan Forever Just owns her OC's her Ideas And Whatever Powers Everybody has In the story And If Bethan Forever did Own My Babysitter's a Vampire There would be a Season Three-o by now! And Radio Rebel's second Movie would be out Already as I heard**

**emo-rocker101: Yes I agree This is Badass But More Of that is coming Very Soon! And I might Just redo MBAV Radio Rebel Style but you never know me! right? I hope you enjoy this Chapter**

**ScipioLover : Yeah So Much Twins Gabe/Benny Ethan/Brandon It's going to Have More I guess but I never know I like changing It up every now and then Makes the story More How do you put it More Of Action and More fighting and other stuff like that AND YES GABES A SEER! He had to have different powers then Benny has so yeah I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also I saw here you got another Account It's All cool with me Good thing I saw before I posted the new chapter with your old account's name!**

**bethanloverxox:MMm I'll make it happen Benny and Ethan are getting closer to having Sex And here's the next Chapter! Sorry to keep you waiting! Enjoy!**

**Well that's about it I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thanks to Who reviewed and followed and favorited me It means a lot to know that I'm getting notice! It makes me happy! Well enough said Here is chapter Three of It's Not A Normal Life Enjoy and If any of you can come up with a name for the Sequel to This story PM it or Said in a review let us know!**

**Until We Met Again**

**~Bethan Forever**

* * *

**Chapter Three - New Life New School And New Girl?**

* * *

**The Next Day At The Weir House Gabe's Point Of View**

Today's the day I start my high school After Getting everything into my New room which was painted Dark Blue good for me putting Up all of my Band stuff I was all set up Let's see I think that I'm falling for My Brother's Boyfriend/Best friend's Twin brother When I think I like Gavin's cousin Amanda but I think I like no more like Love Brandon I mean He's cute okay so I think he's hot I mean look at him Dark brown hair eyes that put me into a trance that amazing face and everything about him just feels right for me to like him Pulling me out of my thoughts was My cell phone going off I grab it from my bedside table and I smiled at the number I hit answer and put the cell phone up to my ear

Gavin! my Man What's up how's everything going over there?.,.,.,.,.,,.,.I asked getting my stuff into my book bag I heard Gavin sighing over the other end

Remember what I said when you called and told me about everything will change When you left?.,.,.,.,.,Gavin asked me if I remembered I made a "Mmm-hmm" sound on my end of the phone Gavin groaned

Well I was right I think everyone's crazy without you here I mean your Not-Mom is messed up your Not-Dad is trying to pull his hair out and the band's just not the same with out you.,.,.,.,.,Gavin said I sighed over the phone knowing My answer was going to be that I was staying in Whitechapel I like it here already It feels like home I mean yeah I used to feel that way back in U.S.A

I know Gav I know but I don't think that I'm ever coming home back there.,.,..,...,.,,.,.,.I admitted rubbing my face It was true only being in Whitechapel for What like a day well almost

What? Gabe? are you serious? I thought you were only staying for a year How do I know that you're being serious?.,.,.,.,.,Gavin said I remembered something that We had made up When we first became Best friends

Gavin Eddie Morgan I'm serious.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I told him It was very stupid but we were like Four when we made this up When we were totally serious We'd say our First name to Our Last name

Gabriel Jason LaViolet-Weir you're serious.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..Gavin chuckled I chuckled back Before hearing "GABE BENNY GET DOWN HERE YOU TWO ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" Grandma She's an Amazing woman I wish that I could've met My mother but things happen for a reason Gavin laughed on the other line

I take it that you've to go high school? well I've to go myself Talk to ya later bye Gabe.,.,.,.,.,.,Gavin said before hanging up the phone I took my phone away from my ear and pocket into my jeans' pocket grabbing my book bag open my new door Just in time to see Benny running down the stairs and a Crash and the yell of "BENJAMIN MASON WEIR!" I just shook my head and walk down the stairs to see Benny laying on the ground with his hand over his face and Grandma standing next to him with her hands on her hips

What happened?.,.,.,.,,,.,.,.I asked the both of them knowing I was going to get an Answer from somebody and No Answer

Let me guess You're in a hurry to See Ethan when you were running down the stairs as soon as you got to the last step you fell down making Grandma scream your Full name and Totally not going to answer me. When I ask am I right?.,.,.,.,.,.I said Grandma looked up at me and smiled

You're your Mother you're almost right Help your Brother up.,.,.,...,.She told me pointing down at her Goofy grandson shaking her head and walked back into the kitchen I rolled my eyes and held out my hand for Benny to grab He smiled and grab my hand and I pulled him up I was about to walk out the door When

Gabe! come in here for a second!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Grandma shouted I looked at Benny who shrugged and Was out the door after that shrug I walk into the kitchen to see Grandma mixing something up that Smelt like A Dog die in the bowl

Ugh Grandma what smells like it die in that bowl?.,.,.,..,.,,.,.,.,.,I asked holding my hand over my nose She turned around with a shock look on her face I shook it off So did Grandma her shocked look turn to a happy look What does that Face mean?

I just wanted to see you off on your first day I couldn't be there for you on your first day of little kids' school but I can be here for your re-starting high school again.,.,.,.,.,.,.,She said I walk over to her I stood taller then her

I want to know why did Dad get rid of me? didn't he want me?..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I asked with tears in my eyes Grandma sighed

Because it was safer if you weren't with us.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Was Grandma's answer I frowned It Wasn't Safer here!? what the hell does that mean?!

What the hell does that even mean!? Of course you can't tell me! I come here and you can't even tell me why!? god! I gotta go!.,.,.,.,.,..,..,..,.,.,.And with that said I walked out of the kitchen and out the door and out of the house and to My new High school I wonder if Anybody knows that Benny has a twin brother yet I look like him but I dress differently then Benny I wore Band T-shirts and A Leather jacket with it and anything and everything to make me look like I was in a band I walked up to the school and seeing that Everything was almost the same here I walked pass Benny Ethan and their friends I really didn't want to talk to people that lie to me I saw everybody in the school was looking at me Then some Jock bumped into my shoulder but thinking He was going to knock me down Which didn't happen He was shocked that I took a Bump

Hey! Watch where you're going! Or I'm going to make sure that you can't even feel that shoulder of yours'.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I told him off and kept walking I knew everybody would and might be talking about me telling off a Jock These Jocks don't look as Scary is my old school's jocks did But I wouldn't tell them that After getting Everything into and Out of my locker I walk to Class Which was With some Teacher called Mr. G? something like that I opened the door to have everybody looking at me

Is that Benny? He's totally Hotter!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Some Cheerleader girl whispered to the blonde Headed girl Great Even my Own Brother's late for Class Which I think Makes Us, really. Brothers I smirked at that thought

Sorry for everything I'm not Benny I'm his twin brother Gabe.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I waved getting "OH's" from the class I remembered What Everybody I met When I came to town So Rory's in this class so is Amanda and Brandon where's Benny and Ethan? I was about to ask Where I sit When the door behind me opened and closed I turned around to see My brother and His boyfriend they were pretty roughed up looking I thought that they had gotten beaten up I was ready to kill whoever did it until I saw the Very huge Hickey on Ethan's neck the size of my brother's mouth Really? and Benny's hair was Sticking up all over the place I guess Mr. G give them a Look and his eyes went to their Desk Ethan nodded and grab Benny's hand and went over to their desk the He turned to me

Well Gabe welcome To Whitechapel High I'm Mr. G and I'm sure you're nothing like your brother.,.,.,.,.,.,.Mr. G told me I nodded and chuckled He got that right

I think You got that one almost right Mr. G.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I agreed Man He thinks that I'm nothing Like Benny is going to be great

Well There's a seat next to Brandon why don't you sit next to him.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Mr G said pointing to Brandon and the chair next to him I smiled and walk his way and sat down and Brandon getting a look from Amanda He shook his head at her and then turned to me smiling

So I guess you'll be the person that makes sure I catch up on all of my studying?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I asked with a smirk Brandon blushed and smiled

Yes I'll be that person do you really need help?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon said I shook my head "Yes then No" making him chuckle I made my move I put my hand on his leg turn to the front of the classroom and got out my stuff like my hand wasn't on his leg moving back and forth my hand was not Brandon's leg I smirked as I moved up to his thigh Brandon's breathing sucked in Yeah I got him right where I want him Suddenly The door to the class room opened and slammed shut and In walks a girl that Kinda looked like me and Benny but She was a girl you Know? She had Green eyes the same color as mine and Benny's eyes same hair color But she was shorter then us

Oh Hi! Mr. G? right? well I'm Alaska Blake I'm another new student!.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Alaska said getting a few groans from the girls of the class Mr. G smiled at her before pointing at the Desk with nobody sitting there Just a Young geeky girl Alaska smiled and went to the desk and We got started with the Teaching and stuff I just wonder Could Alaska be Tarah?

* * *

**~After Class~**

* * *

**Benny's Point Of View `At Lunch Time`**

After Mr. G's class I noticed that Gabe was acting really weird towards Alaska I mean I had gotten a weird feeling off of her as well But Maybe I could get Ethan to touch her arm or hand or something and get a vision Also IT'S PIZZA TODAY! As soon as We all walked into the Lunch room I saw the Pizza!

PIZZA!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I screamed running to the pizza I grab about three pizzas payed for them and ran to our table with Gabe Ethan Erica Rory and Brandon right behind me

So does My brother always act like this?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Gabe asked the guys sitting down on My right with Brandon right next to him Ethan on my left Erica and Rory in front of us

Yeah kind of .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Erica smirked looking at me I rolled my eyes and shrugged Suddenly my eyes snapped to the Doors of the Lunch room So Gabe followed my eyes as well As Alaska walked into the room Damn that weird Feeling came back in my stomach Suddenly snap out of our trances Erica snap her fingers in front of our faces and waved over to Alaska

Hey! Alaska! come Here!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Erica waved down the Look A-Like of Gabe and I but As a girl She smiled and waved back at Erica

Why did you just do that!?.,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Gabe and I whispered/asked Our Fanged friend Well my fanged friend Erica went to Hiss at us But remembered that Gabe didn't know about Vampires being Real and ect. She just lean back and put her feet on the table

Ugh! Really!?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon exclaimed because Erica's boots were right in his face She smirked and moved her feet around as Alaska appeared at the table with her lunch tray in her hands

Hi I'm Alaska You guys?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Alaska greeted nicely sitting down next to Ethan

I'm Benny this is My Boyfriend Ethan His brother Brandon I'm sure you already met Erica that's Rory and the guy sitting next to me is my brother Gabe.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,I said smiling like a goofball Alaska's eyes lit up at Gabe's name

You're Gabe La-Violet!? As in the GGGG's!? O.M.G! I'm like your biggest Fan! I used to live in Seattle before My Mom got a job here so I am here!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Alaska explained happily digging into her pizza I turned to Gabe

I didn't know that you were in a band.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.I told him Gabe sighed Erica's eyes lit up

Well you see I was The GGGG's Four g's since Where was four of us And Our name's Start with the letter G! As for Gabe Gavin Greg And Grant It was cool at the time.,..,.,..,.,.,,,,,,,,,,.,.,Gabe admitted

Man! do you think We can start a band!? I mean I've heard your songs before and I've got say I Love 'em!.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.Erica squeaked clapping her hands together

I mean I did tell Gavin and the others that I was and only going to stay with the GGGG's But I think We could give it a shot do you've a name?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Gabe asked Erica nodded happily

How about Vampz's!? You know after Vampires But with a Z's and Not 'Vamps' you get it right?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.She said I nodded Gabe nodded too

I think that could work So you and Gabe huh? can I join in? can I help out?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I asked giving my Hopeful smile

Nah why not But you better not get in my way.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Erica said smirking Rory send all of us on the other side of the lunch table a smile before putting his hand on Erica's leg She giggled Rory has brought Erica's nerdy side out since He started dating her I turn my head just in time to see Alaska brush her shoulder against Ethan's shoulder He let out, a little gasp, before his eyes glazed over white I snap my hands over his eyes knowing there was two people that didn't know about this stuff sitting at the table Brandon started talking to Gabe as Alaska was too busy eating like a pig

When I heard Ethan gasp again Vision was done I took my hands off of his eyes Ethan looked around then his eyes landed on me He smiled before kissing my cheek I moved to do the same But Ethan moved his head last second making our lips touch

Aw! so you're dating each other?..,.,.,.,.,.,.Alaska asked us Ethan pulled away and looked at her and nodded I just stared at her Everybody always thought that But they ever said Were we dating!

Everybody knows that they Just ever ask us before.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.I added She nodded Then the Classes bell rang We all got up and parted ways Alaska is weird alright I've to ask Grandma about this

* * *

**~After School At The Weir Household~**

* * *

After school I ran right home I had to talk to Grandma About Alaska Ethan was following right behind me When I left school Until Alaska stopped him asking a Lot about Whitechapel and so forth I threw my backpack down as soon as I came through the front door slam the door

Grandma! you home!?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I shouted taking my jacket off of me

Yes I'm Benjamin! No need to yell!.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,Grandma answered from the kitchen I walked into the kitchen to see She was brewing up something

You just yelled and I wanted to ask you something About My sister.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.I said suddenly Grandma dropped something out of her hands and turn around to me

What do you mean Benny?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.She asked quietly sitting down at the table I sat in the chair next to her or across from her

What's her adoptive name?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,..,.I answered her Grandma just stared at me With shocked eyes She got up and walk over to her bag and pulled something out and dropped in front of my face

Everything you need to know about your Brother and Sister is in those papers.,.,.,.,.,,.,And with that Grandma turned around to finish her brew I just looked at the Papers I opened up Gabe's first I read through it My god Grandma put him with Powerful people as in Spell-masters La-Violet's Now I knew what Gabe's adoptive last name came from! then I opened up Tarah's hers was the One I couldn't wrap my head around everything was messed up from her birthday to her age to Who She was adopted by But I did see that the last name of the family that did was cross out but I see what looked like the letter B!

So did this answer everything you wanted to know?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Grandma asked standing over me I shook my head

Kind of Grandma do you know Tarah's other name?.,.,.,.,..,.,.I looked up at her She nodded

Yes Her name is (BOOM!).,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Grandma couldn't even finish Gabe Ethan Erica and Alaska came into the house and into the kitchen laughing

Hey Grandma.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Gabe greeted getting a small smile from Grandma then her eyes landed on Alaska who was talking with Erica giggles coming from their mouths I noticed that Grandma give her a little smile even though Alaska wasn't even looking I felt Ethan put his hand on my shoulder

And um who is this?..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.Grandma asked looking at Alaska Erica turned to her and pointed

Oh Grandmother Weir this is Alaska Blake She's new and from Seattle Just like Gabe!.,.,..,.,.,..,..,.,.,Erica answered for the Young Look-a-like

Grandma If you don't mind, Erica Alaska and I are going to my room and talk band stuff Benny you're welcome if you want to come.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Gabe told Grandma and Me Grandma Nodded and Gabe Alaska and Erica ran up the stairs and to his room I heard the door open and close I sighed out

Guys My vision was of Gabe Benny and Alaska! you guys were doing magic against somebody I couldn't see and I heard a Voice that I thought I knew but That's when the vision ended.,,.,..,..,.,.,..,.,Ethan explained

What Ethan saw is true Because Gabe has magic But he isn't a spell-master like Benny.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Grandma stated getting from her seat I didn't even notice that She sat down I frowned grabbing Ethan's hand I was kinda scared of Where this was going

Grandma Weir what's wrong? I mean what are you talking about?,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Ethan asked her Grandma turned around to me and Ethan

What I'm trying to say is that Gabe's a Seer like Ethan and Also I'm saying that Alaska is your Sister.,.,.,.,.,.,..,Grandma answered

I want you to start from The start And Don't lie to me Why did you and Dad Put Gabe and Alaska up with different Families,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I almost didn't get out because I was talking through my teeth Grandma nodded

When you Mother found out She was pregnant with you and Gabe She wanted nothing but to hold her two sons but Stern wanted you and Gabe because you two were powerful together but Benny you were more powerful then Stern himself! So Your father and I thought it'd be for the best that Gabe was put up with another family A Powerful family The La-Violet's Allison told me and your Mother and Father that she'd take good care of Gabe until He was ready to meet us then your mother found out she was pregnant again a year later with Tarah or Alaska I like that name more And We wouldn't going to do it putting her with another family But your Mother died after having Alaska We had no choice but to do it And I never thought that She knew Gabe and so forth.,.,.,.,.,.,,,.,.,.Grandma explained to Ethan and I Ethan looked at me I didn't know what to think was Grandma telling the truth? should I believe her?

Thanks that's all I wanted to know Come on Ethan we've to study.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.I stood up and pulled Ethan up the stairs with me While Grandma Weir looked out her window looking at the younger kids passing by or playing on the side walk while Holding the necklace around her neck She looked down at the necklace and It was Four birth stones in it Three of them with the same birth stone And Four letters under each of the birth stones "B G C T" She smiled before whispering some words and the 'T' turn into 'A' looking at the Letters' "B G A" glow bright Blue looking at the 'C' which wasn't glowing any color Which was good Red meant that someone was a Vampire Pink meant In Love and Black meant Evil

Please watch over all of my Grand-babies.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Evelyn whispered holding onto the necklace even tighter

* * *

**~A Few Hours Later Back In Seattle At Slam-FM~**

* * *

**Nobody's Point Of View**

Tara sat in her Booth at Slam-FM waiting on Gavin to call her back saying He was coming to pick her up Remembering that She had drove her Mother's car there Just as Her Sound Manager Cami Q walk out of the sound booth Just everything lately Is been getting to Tara's mind It was The GGGG's Everybody says It's just not the same without Gabe and Gavin is the only one that doesn't think so Tara knew They were really close even for Best friends and Tara even thought at One time or another that Gavin was like in Love with Gabe or something Tara even thought that Gavin was just gotten her because He couldn't have Gabe Tara looked up and gave her a smile getting up from her chair

Tara shouldn't you been gone by now?.,.,.,.,.,.She asked the redheaded girl as Cami was putting her jacket on

Oh I was texting Gavin to come and pick me up but then I remembered Just not three seconds ago that I drove my Mom's car here so I'm off too.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Tara answered turning off the lights

Well I guess I'm off see ya tomorrow Tara.,.,.,.,,.,.,Cami said flashing a quick smile before disappearing out the door Tara sighed before slipping on her jacket and making sure She had her beanie on her head and her car and house keys and walk out the door locking it up Tara locked up the front doors of Slam-FM before walking to her Mother's car then *Snap!* was heard through Tara's ears She turned around and saw nothing So Tara went back to walking When A very Low growl was heard from behind her Tara gasped and started running to her Mother's car before She could even get there Tara was grabbed from behind and thrown to the ground She screamed At what grabbed her Looked like a Huge Wolf

More known as a Werewolf Tara screamed and backed up on the ground as the Wolf walk towards her Tara felt under her hand and felt something hard and She threw it at the Werewolf the Rock bounded off the Wolf's head It let out a Growl before running towards Tara She moved her hand and the Wolf went flying through the air Tara gasped and looked at her hands How did She do that? She grabbed her house keys and her Mother's car keys which was dropped When The wolf grab her from behind and went to unlock her Mother's car When

Hello Tara.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.A Voice greeted her from behind Tara's eyes widened She knew that voice But it was a bit deeper Tara turned around to the voice only to see He had his hood up

Who are you? and How do you know my name and Why do you sound so much like somebody I know?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Tara asked with a shaking voice He smirked not taking down his hood then He moved to look up Tara gasped She couldn't believe her eyes It was him!

Let's just say That I need you and your Powers.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Was His answer before chanting a spell before Tara could do anything He had finish the spell and Tara's eyes flashed purple and Tara stood still

You think We should tell the Council back in Whitechapel about this?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.She asked her fellow Vampire He nodded before turning to her

They won't do anything about it you know that Hannah.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Malcom said Hannah nodded they looked over at Tara and the man before Hannah shot up into the air Malcom then shot up after her they had to tell the Council this a War between Vampires and Humans could happen knowing the council they would let it happen

* * *

**YES! I finish! A Chapter In A Few days! I did this In Almost TWO DAYS! so ya think? Tara's Possessed! There's more then One person wanting Gabe Benny and Alaska's Powers! and They found TARAH! well more like She found them! "Alaska" was a Name I had in my head When I did her part! SO who do you think The Second Guy is?! He's somebody close to Everybody in Radio Rebel! and what about the Werewolf you think It was trying to Keep Tara away from her mom's car? do you think why It was doing that? and Malcom and Hannah are VAMPIRES! didn't see that one Coming didn't you? Tara's Powers? Awesome Huh?! and What about the Birthstones? Four! and not Three? What do you think the Blue means? well if you think you know say it in a Comment! I know it was Slow but I'm getting there the Action's coming soon! And There's MORE Romance Coming soon! I keep that! between Gabe and Brandon and Ethan and Benny! And About the Name of the Next Story-Cross-Over to this One is Going to be Called "The Power Of Four" And It's going to be Like a Season Three to MBAV So If you guys Have any IDEAS On Episodes you can give me Please do so I'll help you out with your Own stories! :)**

**Read&Comment Please**

**Until My Next Updates!**

**~Bethan Forever**


End file.
